Primal Nature
by Zeju
Summary: An interesting take on the relationship between Bulma and Goku, with insight to my own twist on what happens when a Saiyan witnesses a specific full moon. This story explores aspects that Akira Toriyama never covered of the Saiyan biology, such as urges, attachment and their primal instincts. This story contains some graphic lemons.
1. Catching the Scent

Despite being a saviour of the world Goku, son of Bardock, was still a man. Albeit he was an alien that hailed from Planet Vegeta, and shared the same traits as the rest of his people; a desire to fight. That desire saw him demolish all boundaries in his path, eventuating in a transformation to the legendary status of Super Saiyan. But for all the things he could accomplish with his power, there was one that his wife, Chi-Chi, had constantly kept out of reach ever since she fell pregnant with Goten. That was seven years ago, before the Saiyan named Goku was resurrected to fight Majin Buu.

And now, a full moon was approaching, and the Saiyan's mate was nowhere to be seen. Mount Paozu was empty and devoid of life, there was only Goku in his signature orange gi, standing in a grassy field feeling the breeze wash against his face as he stared down into the valley with a stern expression. There was a desire – a hunger – inside of him that burned fierce inside all Saiyan's on every full moon of the seventh year. This night seven years prior culminated in Goten being born.

With the absence of his wife, Goku's morals failed him, instead, primal instincts took control, instincts that had demanded attention since the tender age of eleven when he first met his intended partner for the night. Of course, there was no guarantee that she would feel the same way, but with the state that Goku was in, there was not going to be an argument. Raising two fingers to his forehead, there was a flash of lightning has the sun was obscured from view and rain began pelting down over Mount Paozu. By the time the light had dimmed, he was gone.

The storm had been settling over West City for a few hours now, and it looked like it was there to stay. In the darkness of the Capsule Corp. living quarters, there was a large T.V. worth far too much money for an ordinary person to afford flickering, illuminating the silhouette of a woman stretched out on the sofa. The rain was quieter inside, despite this the T.V. was still very soft, so much so that the soft touch of Goku's feet on the floor of the living room was enough to alert the woman. Clearly she had been waiting for someone.

Goku just stood there staring at her as she looked up over the couch and sat up, stretching out a hand to the lamp that was beside her and turning it on. As the sudden bright light washed over the two, the woman's features became prominent. An attractive woman, Bulma Brief was clad only in a singlet and shorts. Despite this, she didn't seem at all phased by the appearance of Goku.

"Hey Goku, are you alright? You look a little sick. What brings you by here at this time of night?"

Bulma's voice was caring and gentle. Of course, she had known Goku since they were little, it was only natural that she cared.

"Chi-Chi's gone," he growled, his voice unnaturally hoarse. Those untamed and dark locks of hair fell over his eyes as he looked down a little, making it harder for her to see his face.

"Well, you know how she is, Chi-Chi always takes off places for silly reasons. But she's never gone long. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat? Seriously, Goku, you sound terrible."

"Hungry? Yeah... You could say that. Is Vegeta here?"

Changing the subject off of food was a first for Goku. Bulma's brows narrowed as her expression changed to that of a concerned mother, in which she was well versed, even with Goku. "No, you know him. He's off training and he took Trunks with him, the usual deal."

Perfect. Bulma had answered Goku's next question. A small smirk formed on his lips as he looked up so that she could finally see his face. The normally cheerful face of Goku was gone, replaced by a dark, almost possessed demeanour.

On closer inspection, Goku had his teeth bare and was panting slightly, much like an animal that had caught the scent of pray. It was all Bulma could do to gulp and take a single step back, suddenly her heart started pounding extremely fast. "Uh, Goku? Are you ok?"

As he began walking slowly towards her, his eyes suddenly became very glazed over. "I'm about to be."


	2. Chase and Victory

"What do you mean?" The somewhat anxious woman asked hesitantly. Bulma had never in her life seen Goku acting like this. Part of her was afraid her was going to hurt her, as if he had been possessed by a demon.

By the time her thought process had concluded and she was done staring at the floor, her eyes returned to Goku to find him standing inches away, so close that she could feel his body heat and the droplets of sweat run down his forehead. Bulma took a step back from the sofa, to which Goku followed. Like cat and mouse in slow motion, the blue-headed woman slowly and cautiously backed away, with Goku stalking her like a starving predator. Eventually her back bumped against a wall and she couldn't help but to gulp in fear. 'Where is my damned husband when I need him?'

The Saiyan cocked his head to the side a little. It was Bulma's scent, she was driving him insane. The thought of her earlier had been intoxicating, but this was simply intolerable. But now Bulma was shivering, it was obvious that his child-hood friend was scared out of her mind. In one slow and deliberate movement, he placed a hand on her left shoulder and pushed her gently back against the wall, before moving in and kissing the soft skin of her neck tenderly, just brushing his lips over before drawing back slightly in order to look Bulma in the eye.

Shocked by the action, Bulma couldn't help but to let a soft sigh escape her lips as she was taken completely unaware. 'That's definitely not trying to hurt me...'

Suddenly the woman understood how he was acting and why he was there. "Goku... I'm married, I liked you when we were kids... It's too late..."

It was true, oh, the thought of him turning up at their third World Tournament still send chills down her spine, her little Goku all grown up into a handsome man. Bulma wanted to take him for herself, drag him away into her room, but it never happened. They never had the chance and Goku was naïve, accepting Chi-Chi's freakish persistence over his lifelong best friend. Part of her had hated him for that. But still, her so-called husband was away, always more determined on improving his fighting skills than being with her, even when she had stayed up waiting for him, and Vegeta had taken Trunks.

But Goku was here. And he was persistent. Bulma attempted to move away from the wall she was pressed against but was gently pushed back against it, earning a groan as her messy hair fell over her amused face. 'No one has ever wanted me this badly before...'

Suddenly Goku was at her neck again, perfectly teasing her skin with his soft lips. There were small nips from his teeth, and she noted how much of an animal he was acting like, seeking approval. Bulma had to suppress a giggle at the thought, as his kisses travelled up to her jawline, leaving soft nibbles on her ear which absolutely melted the blue-headed woman. Drawing back, Goku still had a starved expression of need on his face.

Then there was a simple moment, as his eyes met hers, there was a slight pause in which Bulma earnestly looked back, the hormones in her system flooding all logic and simply screaming for him to kiss her already.

Obliging her many years of fantasies, those hands of his suddenly wrapped around her waist before sliding down and grasping her ass hard, proceeding to lift her off of the ground and slam her against the wall before leaning in to her and kissing his boyhood crush passionately. It was not approval seeking anymore, Goku simply wanted her. But the years of waiting were over, Bulma had her man now, and she returned the kiss, wrestling for control as her tongue explored his mouth. Trying to make herself feel closer to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms over his shoulders, smiling playfully through the kiss as she bit his bottom lip and drew back, before aggressively resuming.

Their bodies were pressed together, her stomach against his groin, and Bulma could feel just how rabid her well-endowed friend truly was. The room had grown hot in the few moments she had been against the wall, and apparently Goku had enjoyed his first taste of the blue-headed woman because it became apparent that he wanted more.

Breaking off from the kiss, Goku licked his lips and looked at Bulma in all of her beauty for a few seconds before pulling her back off of the wall and turning, lowering her down onto to sofa she had been laying on when he arrived. The Saiyan just kissed her before moving down her body, eventually finding himself kneeling on the sofa between her legs and quickly grasped the elastic of her pants.

"Goku, wow... I didn't expect you to be so forward..." Bulma's voice was hushed and full of anticipation. Fighting back a violent shiver, she arched her back and helped him slip off her pants, revealing a perfectly shaved pussy and an obvious lack of panties. A small grin crossed her face when she saw the look of excitement on her lovers face. "What? A girl has to be prepared for when the guy of her dreams comes and makes her fantasies come true..."

All this did was cause a cocky smirk on Goku's face. Not even responding, he simply hooked one arm around her leg and slowly began to rub her clit, hearing her moans and feeling her body react to each sensitive motion. It was enjoyable, making her feel pleasure, but it wasn't what he wanted. No, there were primal instincts screaming in his head, demanding the Saiyan to taste her already.

Almost effortlessly, Goku moved his hand from her leg to her waist and lifted her lower body off of the sofa, leaning in and kissing her clit softly, before sucking on it and pulling back, looking at her. Bulma had her head propped against a pillow and looked very much happy with how things were proceeding, she was biting her bottom lip and staring at him, almost giving him a pleadingly expression. It was easy for Goku to hold her up and for some reason he seemed to enjoy it, twisting her body to his demands in ways to increase the taste for himself and the pleasure for her.

Using his other hand, he began to quickly rub her clit as he slipped his tongue into her cunt and immediately was struck by her delicious taste. It was overwhelming, for the both of them. Bulma let out a sharp gasp when he began work, it was ravenous and without mercy, with Goku in his current mindset the way he was eating her out was inhuman. The fact that his tongue was dancing inside of her was one thing, but he was also expertly working her clit. Beads of sweat began appearing on her body as she arched her back once more and began moaning. Pulling back, he let her lower body fall onto the sofa once more and continued his work on her clit, but this time he used his now free hand to slip a finger into her pussy and massage her g-spot for a moment, earning a muffled shout from Bulma as she promptly used a pillow to cover her mouth.

Smirking, Goku pulled his hands back and crawled up on top of her to kiss her lips, making her taste herself. They spend a moment staring at each other, Bulma slowly easing her excited panting before she traced her fingers over his bulge, licking her lips.

"Don't worry Bulma, we're not done yet."

"I know."

Sitting up, Goku took off the top of his gi, throwing it aside to reveal his impressive toned body that was a genetic trait of all Saiyan's. Bulma did the same, throwing her singlet aside to reveal her large breasts and extremely soft body. The two were mesmerized with each other. Goku was quite simply hot with his body, and Bulma had the figure, appeal and tenderness that Goku had not seen before. Slowly, he stood up and dropped his pants, kicking them off of the sofa and revealing his cock to his lover.

While they had seen each other naked before, it had not been for some time and obviously both had matured substantially, and Bulma was impressed. "Wow, look at that, my little Goku all grown up... Come here..."

Again, Goku didn't respond, he just knelt down and lowered himself on top of her, kissing her soft lips and feeling her arms wrap around his neck as they just lay together, with Bulma wrapping him tightly within her thighs, Goku's cock pressing into her stomach. After a few more moments of tenderness, Bulma snaked a hand down to his cock and grasped it extremely tightly, earning a growl of approval from the Saiyan. The woman stroked it hard only a few times before pressing it against her opening, closing her eyes as he slowly pushed into her. The feeling was incredible, being one with her girlhood crush. Goku filled her perfectly, even stretching her a little. Likewise the Saiyan was taken aback by how tight she was.

"Just... Don't break me," Bulma gasped, thinking about how big her lover was and the kind of mood he was in.

Immediately Goku began to bite her neck, even drawing blood as he slowly began to drive into her, feeling her tightness, every texture of her soaked pussy, and how very warm she was. Looking at her, she was a mess. There was sweat, saliva and even a little bit of blood, her shoulder length blue hair was stuck to both of them and for some reason this only managed to make Goku more rabid. They were nothing but two ferocious lovers with thirty years of intense and passionate lovemaking to catch up on.

It seemed like the entire sofa seemed to buckle with every thrust, despite Bulma's request it was apparent that Goku had every intention of sexually dismantling her. There was nothing but Saiyan ferocity in his actions, in a similar style to the way that a Saiyan would fight. The noises Bulma was making were exciting, every thrust, louder and louder, her fingernails dug into his back and drew blood as the intense feeling only increased.

Goku moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed Bulma down into the cushions of the sofa, kneeling over and aggressively pounding her hard. The scent in the air had become mixed and thick, carrying a feeling of high humidity as Bulma tried her best to keep from screaming, thanks to the absolute ecstasy that Goku was making her feel.

But the Saiyan had not held back at all, all his primal instincts were telling him to do was finish her now, the entire time he had been thrashing her and Bulma was feeling the effects. In return, the more intense he went, the closer he got. It had only lasted a few minutes, but with a moment of intensity, Bulma cried out as she arched her back and felt every fibre in her body constrict and twist, then suddenly everything was numb and she had slumped back onto the sofa. Goku, seeing his prey finally fall victim to his intensity, allowed himself to let go, grunting with one final thrust as his hot stream of cum flooded her nethers, and suddenly his entire demeanour left him, leaving the Saiyan back in his normal mindset.

Exhausted, he stayed inside of his lover and pulled her into an embrace, turning her on her side so that they could lay side by side together. They lay there in silence panting as they began to consider the consequences of their actions.


End file.
